wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: supply
COMMAND NAME supply - Cause a unit to draw supplies LEVEL Basic SYNTAX ##:## Command : supply The supply command causes a unit to draw enough supplies from its supply sources to make sure that it has its basic load of supplies. Supply tells you which units have enough supplies. A basic load of supplies for a unit consists of: # enough food to eat for one update # enough shells to fire once - A unit uses shells equal to its ammo stat to fire once. Use the "show" command to find out how much ammo the unit uses per shot. If the unit has enough of all these things, it is said to be 'in supply'. A lack of any of these things is enough to make the unit 'out of supply'. When supplies are drawn & used When a unit needs to draw supplies, such as when you use the supply command, or the unit wishes to attack, or is attacked, etc, it must attempt to get them from supply sources. Other things may use the same routines, such as ships/forts/sectors, which will draw shells when they need them to fire defensively. Supply Sources There are four sources of supply. In each case, the unit must be within supply range of the source. Supply range is: 10 * ((tech+50)/(tech+200) sectors In addition there must be a valid supply path to the source. A supply path is a path of sectors owned by the owner of the unit that leads to the supply source. (Note that the path may be of any length.. only the supply source itself must be within supply range. (This is to make the coding simpler, and may change in the future.) The best path (in terms of mobility use) will be used. In each case, mobility is used to move the supplies. The first source of supply checked is the sector the unit is in. If the unit's needs can't be satisfied there, it looks for an owned harbor, warehouse or headquarters that is at least 60% efficient. Drawing from these sources uses mobility from the source sector. (A headquarters will NOT supply a unit if it has no distribution path) If still in need, the unit will look for an owned supply ship (one that has the supply ability) in an owned harbor. The harbor must be at least 2% efficient. This uses mobility from the harbor. If it still can't find enough supplies, the unit will look for an owned unit with the 'supply' ability. (see Info: show for information on how to find out about abilities of units) In this case, the supply unit uses its mobility to use the supplies. If after all this the unit can't get enough, it is out of supplies. Note that no supply source will give up enough food to make it starve. In addition, land units will keep enough shells to fire once. ##:## Command : supply * War band #2 has supplies 4 units SEE ALSO lload, LandUnits, Attacking, Mobility